Sam & Cat: FavoriteShow: Run-on: The Party
by TheFemaleShady
Summary: Now that Sam and Cat are settled in, they throw a big house warming party! But will A fight with Jade, a banger, and a new crush turn things cold?
1. Chapter 1

Sam & Cat , chpt. 1

Sam and Cat watched wide eyed as Nona slammed the door and left for Elderly Acres.

Cat then started laughing frantically and hugged Sam.

"Nona didn't notice!" she cheered.

"yeah yeah, wait a sec." said Sam escaping Cat's hug.

Sam then ran over the front door and locked it, swinging around and smiling at Cat.

"Nona didn't notice!" Sam repeated flailing her arms in the air .

Cat took this gesture as if Sam was ready to hug, so she ran into Sam and wrapped her arms around her.

"Yayyy!" Cat cheered.

Sam rolled her eyes and tried to wiggle away.

"uggghh!" she complained, "not a hugger!"

Ethan and Bob then poked their heads up like gofers.

"hugs?" asked cuddle bug Ethan.

Then the two brothers looked at each other.

"group hug!" They cheered running towards the girls and hugging them tightly.

"Awwwwhhhh!" Sam groaned annoyed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Ding Dong." said Cat letting go of everyone.

Everyone stopped hugging abruptly when Cat walked into the kitchen twirling her hair.

"thank god." Sam said under her breath, unlocking the door and opening it.

There stood the children's dad.

"daddy!" the kids screamed welcoming their dad with a hug.

He sighed and took out his wallet, then handed a wad of money to Sam.

She took it and smiled fakely at the man.

"Will you babysit again?" asked the Dad.

"nope." replied Sam, shutting the door on the annoying family.

"how much did he give us?" asked Cat sitting on their new couch with a tiny box juice in her hand.

Sam started to count the money and sat down beside Cat on the new couch.

"100 bucks." Sam answered.

"coooool." chirped Cat handing Sam her empty box juice.

Sam then threw the box juice through a nerf basketball hoop and into a trash can below it.

She then returned to the money counting it again.

"hehe I love our new furniture!" admired Cat.

Sam then smiled getting an idea, "Cat!" she said getting up quickly.

"Dog!" said Cat getting up as well, "no, I mean, Sam. Whutty?"

"What would two teenage girls with 100 bucks and a new furnished apartment do on a Saturday night?"

"uhmm , ... babysit!." answered Cat.

"we did that."

"darn!" she scolded herself, "what?"

Sam beamed and started happy dancing.

"We throw a house warming partayyyy!" Sam declared waving the money in the air.

"oooh yes!" said Cat taking out her phone.

Sam did the same.

"it's 5 pm." said Cat.

"okay text everyone you know and tell them party here at 8." demanded Sam.

"Mass textingggg!"

Sam quickly sent a text to some guys she met in Hollywood this week, then put her phone in her pocket.

"Wheres the closest Walmart around here?" Sam asked Cat.

"California doesn't have Walmarts." says Cat not looking up from her phone.

"Kmart's? Target's?" Tried Sam.

Cat then finished her last text and looked up putting her phone away, "Mall-mart..."

Sam gave her a puzzled exspression from the weird name.

Then, Dice knocks and walks in.

"hey girls, wanna buy some-"

"Shooosh!" demanded Cat

"wanna do us a favor?" Sam asked approaching him.

"hmmm" he thought, "whats in it for me? Money? Hair?"

Cat twirled her hair and gave Dice a scared look.

"Nooo" said Sam smiling devilishly, "an invite to a Senior Party."

"and not at Elderly Acres!" added Cat.

Sam chuckled and Dice's eyes sparkled.

"I'm in." he said, "what do you want me to do?"

Sam then went through her wad of money and threw $30 at Dice.

"Get this place party ready while we get food. You have an hour." she instructed walking to the door and opening it.

"There should be some decorations in the crawl space." informed Cat walking outside.

"watchhh out forrrr monsterss!" teased Sam leaving behind her.

Dice swallowed hard, "oh , boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam & Cat , chptr. 2

Sam and Cat walked into the Mall-Mart with a cart and a list.

Cat began to read the list.

"corona , tequila , lime -" she then stopped and looked at Sam.

"we're not Spanish! Wait my thumb might be..." Cat mumbled.

"I thought you were Puerto Rican?" Sam asked Cat.

"I'm Italian!" Cat reprimanded.

Sam then took the list and wrote 'wine' on it.

Cat smiled flattered, "oooh fancy." she said, "wait, we're 17 how are we gunna buy this stuff?"

Sam then showed Cat her fake I.D. , "Mama's got it covered." she said.

Cat said okay and grabbed the list and continued reading.

"wine, chips, soda, whip cream, hot chocolate, jimmies, and cherries." she finished.

"sound fun?" asked Sam raising her eyebrows.

"sounds yummy!" replied cheery Cat.

Cat then pushed the cart and began getting items for the party with Sam.

They seemed to get everything, and began walking to the checkout.

Suddenly, Cat's happy shriek flooded the isles.

"Beck!" she yelled hugging the familiar face.

"hey Cat." he greeted letting go, "hey Cat's friend" he said affabley and checking out Sam.

"oh this is my roomma-"

Sam cut Cat off mid-sentence, "Sam." she introduced herself then clapped up Beck.

"my roommate..." Cat said in a low timid voice.

Shaking out of it , she smiled and asked Beck, "you coming tonight?"

Sam then picked up the tequila and cherries, and waved them around.

"eh? eh?" she motioned trying to lure the handsome boy.

Beck chuckled, "Hmmmm alright I'll bring Andre and Robbie."

"yay!" the Cat cheered.

"but only because I wanna get to know Sam and her cherries." said Beck with a wink.

He then side hugged Cat and walked away.

"oooh." teased Cat, " I think he likes youuuu."

Sam watched him walk away.

"and mama likey."

Cat then laughed , "let's check out."

"I ammm." said Sam watching Beck walk out.

Cat chuckled and the two girls rang up their stuff and left with no problem with the I. D.

Back at the apartment Sam and Cat walk in with the groceries.

"woahhhh." they exclaim in awe at Dice's accomplishment.

The apartment was dim lighted in addition to a few strobe lights.

White and green glow in the dark balloons covered the floor, and a fog machine filled the air.

White lanterns and white Christmas lights also canopied the ceiling.

"this looks so cool!" exclaimed Sam.

"pretttyyyyy." cheered Cat playing with a white balloon.

"we're all ready!" excitedly announced Dice.

"but. Uhmm you guys still got to get ready right?" he squeeked critiquing how they look. He looked the girls up and down.

Sam had dirt marks on her casual outfit and Cats face was covered in smeared makeup and had mascara staines on her sweater from crying all day.

"oh.." the girls muttered.

Dice took the bags from the girls and offered to set up while they got ready.

It was 7:45 and the party was waiting on the hostesses.

AN: PARTY PARTY PARTY! Woooooh ! Keep reading its gunna get good.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam & Cat , chapter. 3

(AN: I forgot to say I don't own none of this shit. Aha sue me. Anyway! This chapter gets a little mature so beware)

The Hollywood apartment was soon filled with wild drunk teens grinding and drinking.

Suddenly the loud house music stopped when Sam and Cat entered.

Cat's hair was in her signature preppy ponytail, with a short black halter top dress, glittery silver pumps, and a long silver chain. Her long tan legs stood out holding her well fitted body. Her hair was out of her face, and showed off her perky A-cup chest, And her glittery silver metallic eyeshadow glistened with her big brown eyes.

Sam, not the type to get all dressy in heels and a mini skirt.

She wore acid green leggings that had the sides all the way up to her waist see through with black fishnets, black biker boots, and a tight black v-neck spaghetti strap tank top.

Her va va voom D-cup busted in the tiny tank top, and her curvy frame hugged her clothes flatteringly.

The crowd clapped at there hostess' and they smiled and began to talk.

"thanks for coming everyone!" thanked Cat cheerfully.

"yeaahh, now do drugs and make bad desicions! Wooooh!" Sam declared before the music went back on.

Everyone resumed grinding and dry humping on the dance floor.

Sam and Cat stayed side by side, skipping to where everyone was dancing.

They were dancing for a while but kept their eyes out for Beck and the gang.

Sam leaned over to talk in Cats ear due to the loud music. Her lips barely touching her ear.

"Did Beck say what time he was coming?" she asked impatiently.

Cat shrugged, and they continued dancing.

Then a tipsy Tori appeared from the crowd.

She wore a glittery red tanktop, with black stilletos and black jeans.

"Hey Cat." she greeted.

"haiiii" Cat said, "you remember Sam from Keenan's party right?"

Tori nodded then frowned rethinking the experience.

Sam could tell what she was thinking , "we got that guy good. He's not worth a thing." she said comforting Tori and awkwardly patted her back.

Tori smiled, "thanks Sam. And hey we're doing body shots in the kitchen you guys in?" Tori asked, "I just did Rex." she said laughing.

"oooohh! Robbie's here?!" screamed Cat excited for her friend.

Tori nodded, "and Andre and Beck , come on!" she said grabbing Cat and Sam, dragging them into the kitchen, where the Hollywood Arts clique were at.

"there's our girls!" said Beck hugging Cat breifly.

He then hugged Sam a little tighter and a little longer.

"how are you?" he asked Sam releasing from the hug.

"sober." she answered playfully, "we gotta change that" she said picking up a bottle.

"you look beautiful, Cat." Robby said hugging Cat hello.

Cat and Robby had some sexual frustration building up for awhile. They've liked each other forever but are not ready to take that step to do something about it.

Robbie is too insecure and scared of rejection.. And Cat hasn't had a boyfriend since Danny. And just doesn't want a boyfriend again.

"thanks Robbie." Cat thanked hugging her best friend close.

Andre then got his hugs and poured everyone a shot of tequila.

"a toast to Sam and Cat!" he said raising his glass.

"to Sam and Cat!" they all chanted then drank.

"body shots!" Tori yelled half drunk.

She took of her shirt showing her tan B-cup breasts in a purple and white polka dot bra.

She then laid down on the table , so Andre poured the liquor in her belly button, salt on her chest and handed her the lime.

"come on, Cat." offered Tori , who then put the lime in her mouth.

"ohhh I don't know. Nona doesn't approve of me drinking." Cat debated.

"come on Cat. Come on." everyone egged her on.

Cat finnaly broke and stepped up to Tori.

The innacent little red head slurped the liquor from Tori's stomach then looked up at her friends.

Beck and Sam were busy talking and flirting, though Robbie, Rex, and Andre were busy eye humping her and Tori.

Cat then bit her lip nervously then went back to her shot.

She then slowly licked the salt up Tori's tan sweaty chest , then hesitated before biting the lime from Tori's mouth.

The gang cheered. And they resumed talking and taking shots.

"I'm glad you came to L.A. , Sam. It needs more girls like you." Beck told her tucking a loose hair behind Sam's ear.

Sam's fair skin was blushing rosey red.

Sam the tough girl, never got attention from guys. And definably none from guys like this.

Her words and reactions were slick like tar, but her legs were shaking.

"Girls like me?" she reiterated, "what exactly is so great bout me?" she said putting her hands on Beck's arm.

He smiled, "you know, sexy, interesting" he began leaning in for a kiss, "mysterious, dangerous-"

"DEAD." a familiar angry voice cut him off.

Beck was suddenly pushed back, while Jade cut in between the two.

"What do you think your doing blondy!?" screamed Jade in still dreamy eyed Sam's face.

Sam then snapped out of it and laughed dryly.

"what's it look like, you emo freak?" Sam spat back.

Jade shook her head smiling, "you dumb gank." she mumbled.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Jade screamed above the music. Then quickly the apartment starting to empty.

Soon everyone was out except Beck, Andre, Tori, Robbie, Rex, and Cat.

"Knock it off." Andre said calmly afraid Jade would murder the short blonde girl.

"yeah Jade." Beck said putting his hand on her shoulder, but she shook him off.

"your done." Jade said low and angry before attacking Sam.

"Stop! Stop!" Cat screamed crying that her two best friends were fighting.

Jade pulled Sam's hair, and starting hooking her.

Red bruises soon covered Sam's face, until she switched up the game and dropped Jade on her ass.

The two girls were now on the floor and Sam was on top instead of hitting Jade like she should have, she decided to be the better person and put her in a hold.

A few minutes past of Jade screaming until she gave up.

"let me go, Repunzel.." Jade mumbled in defeat.

Sam nodded before letting go off Jade and throwing her away from her.

Beck then helped up Jade and put her arm around him, "come on , let's go babe." he said walking her out.

Sam got up and watched the two walk out. A hole burned in Sam's chest. Heartbroken so quickly.

Cat then ran up to Sam and started catering her wounds. She patted a wet paper towel on her raw face.

"oh. Sam.." Cat cried sadly, "are you okay?"

Tori, Andre, Robbie and Rex followed Beck and Jade.

Unfortunately , all was left was. Crying cat, beaten Sam. And a trashed apartment.

"I'm fine." Sam grumbled biting back tears.

"you can cry if you want to Sam, it's only me." Cat said wiping her tears and putting down the paper towel.

Sam then shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Sam didn't cry.

"come on." Cat said guiding her friend into her room.

They walked in the pink, stuffed animal filled room.

Cat then walked in with Sam and shut the door.

Sam sat on Cat's bed silent.

Cat then went into her closet. She grabbed pajamas for her and Sam.

She threw Sam her clothes, then she got dressed while Cat got dressed in the bathroom.

Sam put on a black tank top, red plaid pajama shorts and black socks. She then sat on Cat's bed hugging her pillow letting a single tear run down her cheek.

She quickly wiped it away then sniffled.

Cat came out from the bathroom in a long pink t-shirt and no pants. Her hair was out and not pinned back.

She sat on the bed with Sam.

"why are you so sad? Did Jade hurt you?" asked Cat concerned putting her hand on Sams cheek feeling her bruises.

Sam shook her head , backed up and threw the pillow away from her.

"no, but her boyfriend did..." Sam mumbled before looking up at Cat, "why didn't you tell me he had a girlfriend?"

Cat sighed, "they're always off and on, they just got back on I guess... I'm sorry. I should have warned you." Cat said feeling guilty.

"it's not your fault." Sam said, " I should have known he didn't like me..."

Cat arched her eye brows confused, "what do you mean?" she asked.

Sam sighed, "no one ever likes me.. I mean I had to result to Freddy for my first kiss. I never even really had a serious boyfriend before."

"oh Sam, it's okay." Cat tried calming her down.

Sam shook her head and got up.

"No, it's not okay. I'm 17 and I'm nowhere. I have no family, no life, and no boyfriend.. Gahh!" she said pacing around the room, "what's wrong with me?!" she said voice breaking.

Cat then jumped up, and put her hands on Sam's shoulders stopping her.

"Nothing is wrong with you!" Cat said seriously, "your just different! Your pretty, your sweet, your fun, ... Just different. But it's okay! You'll find your place someday but right now your place is here with me!" she consoled her then patted her arm.

Sam looked at Cat blankly before grabbing her waste and kissing her roughly.

Cat then backed up, face red and confused.

Sam turned away embarrassed , "sorry..." she said rubbing her forehead.

Cat then hugged Sam from behind.

Sam did not know what this reply meant.

But she took a chance and turned around. She then took Cat's hands and put them around her and have her a soft peck.

Cat reacted well, and kisses her back. They soon began passionately kissing strawberry lip gloss mixing in with vanilla.

A few moments the lights went out in the apartment and they backed away startled from the electric turning off. Then the electric went back on but flickered a bit.

"darn it." Sam groaned, "it's gonna mess up the x-box."

"yeahh... Xbox." Cat said under her breathe still looking at Sam.

Sam then stretched and looked at Cat.

"I'm gonna go unplug some stuff, then go to bed. Goodnight , Cat." Sam said going into the living room and shutting the door on Cat.

"night.." cat whispered still thinking about the kiss.

AN: lez be honest here... This is awesome lol


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Cat, chapter 4.

AN: I haven't written fanfiction in awhile and what I've written is random late night Sam and Cat watching thoughts of my crazy mind . Enjoy !

Sam awoke the next day, groggy and Ill-tempered with a slight hangover.

"Aauuuggghhh!" she groaned becoming conscience and sliding halfway off the couch.

She just laid there, getting her mind straight, getting her shit together.

When she finally came to , every memory from the party flushed through like a tsunami.

She put her hands on her face and felt the bruises.

"owwww!" she complained rethinking the fight, "should have took the butter sock to the bitch."

Then she remembered why she got in the fight, Beck. Sam's heart was bruised along with her skin. Her heart was broken along with her bones.

But one thing seemed to have fixed it all, Cat.

Cat's voice replayed in her head.

'your just different! Your pretty, your sweet, your fun, ... Just different. But it's okay! You'll find your place someday but right now your place is here with me'

Sam opened her eyes and looked around the messy apartment.

This was her home now, Cat was her home too.

But would Cat be playing the sister role ,,, or the wife role? Sam thought rethinking the kiss.

Sam was drunk, the kiss was nothing. Though Cat was not drunk. It could be something to her.

Sam thought for a moment.. Maybe to her as well. She wasn't gay, she didn't think she was bi. Though Nothing Sam did or was had a label. Well besides juvenile delinquent. But seriously. Did Sam like Cat more then a friend? She wasn't homophobic, but she never really thought about being with a girl. I mean yes, she found girls attractive. But she never... Wanted one.

But.. She kinda wanted Cat..

She then stretched once more and got up looking around at the trashed apartment for food or Cat.

Sam looked around for any half eaten chicken legs before heading to the fridge.

On the fridge was a note on pink unicorn stationary. Cats obviously.

"Dear Sam, went to spend the day with Nona. Ms. Cassidy is dropping off her son at 12. Be home when I can.

-Cat. "

Sam sighed, not only was Cat avoiding her now , she was dumping a kid on her.

Sam looked at her watch, it was almost twelve.

She then walked into Cat's room where she kept a bag of clothes and got dressed into a new cute black tank top, grey Hollister sweatpants, and black NIKE's. She washed her face and hair and came back to the living room perfect timing to answer the door.

The doorbell rang, and Sam opened the door.

There stood a thin women in her thirties, with shoulder length brown hair, and a business suit and skirt on.

With her was her son, age 10. He had a brown fohawk . And fair skin like his mother. He wore a blue plaid shirt, dark jeans and sneakers. He didn't look like too much trouble.

"ms. Cassidy?" asked Sam to the woman.

"yes. Hello." she said with a smile nudging her kid inside, "I spoke with Cat on the phone, this is Mikey. And I'll be back at 3pm."

Sam nodded while the mom confirmed and went to her car.

Slamming the door, Sam looked at the kid.

"Sooo.." she said awkwardly.

"I'm bored." he complained

Sam sighed and looked around the trashed apartment feeling a but embarrassed his mom saw. she then got an idea.

"clean the house." she demanded.

"noooo."

Sam looked at the kid, "no? .. No?!. DO IT." she yelled.

Afraid, the kid agreed and began to clean.

Sam rolled her eyes and sat at the kitchen opening her laptop.

Trying to play Candy Crush Saga. Thoughts of the kiss played in Sams head.

Sam missed Cat. She was worried about her. She was wondering what she was doing, what she was thinking. The kiss had infected Sam and she would have to come to realize she was growing feelings for the girl.

She worried she would have to move out. That cat would judge her and hate her forever.

She felt responsible and starstruck.

Though her usual cool attitude kept telling her everything would be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Cat, chapter 5.

"I'm fine..." said Cat.

Cat and her Nona were sitting at a round table eating lunch and playing cards. Ever since Cat arrived at Elderly Acres today , Nona has noticed her acting strange. She's not her usual free spirited cat, instead she seems chained down in thought. Nona had just asked her if she was okay , when she knew she wasn't.

Cat looked down solemnly while picking and her whole wheat turkey sandwich.

Her hair was pinned back and curled at the bottom. She wore short jean shorts, pink sneakers and a pink hoodie.

"come on cat, tell Nona what's wrong." Nona insisted.

Cat sighed and sat her sandwich down and looked up at her grandmother.

"Something happened last night.." she said in a low voice.

"what?" asked Nona caring.

Cat looked around and crossed her arms, "Somebody kissed me and I don't know how to feel about it.."

Cat thought about the kiss.

"do you like this person?" asked Nona.

Cat bit her lip thinking. She had been secretly crushing on Sam since they met. She had saved her life, became her roommate, business partner, and role model which brought attraction and love.

"I been liking them since foreverrrr.. But I cant be with them."

"why? If they kissed you they like you."

She thought about that, "that's the thing. It's getting all too real and I'm scared."

Nona then grabbed Cats hand and squeezed, "don't be afraid to love them. It will just be like your other boyfriends! No biggie"

Cat scoffed.

Boyfriends.. Not this time. How could she be in love with a girl? It's not right. And what would people think?

"but if we became a couple, people wouldn't like it .." cat told her, afraid of being in a lesbian relationship.

" it doesn't matter what people think. Love conquers all . And I think you need to march over to your little friends house and tell them how you feel!" influenced Nona.

Cat thought for a moment before standing up.

"I will.." she declared, then left heading for home.

She would tell Sam she loved her.

(AN:awhhhhhh shits getting real)


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Cat chapter 6-

Ms. Cassidy had just picked up her son and Sam was making spaghetti tacos for dinner in the kitchen.

The house was now spotless and silent for once until Cat barged through the front door.

She had a bouquet of tulips in her hand and a worried expression on her face.

"I'm backkkk.." she said timidly.

Sam decided to play normal as she approached Cat.

"more flowers for your room?" asked Sam since Cat has been decorating her room so much lately.

Cat shook her head and handed them to Sam.

"there for you , Sam." she squeeked looking away.

Sam sniffed them awkwardly and sat on the couch, "oh.."

Cat started playing with her hair nervously, "so how was babysitting?" she asked making conversation.

Sam continued to look down at the flowers not making eye contact, "it was okay, the kid didn't stay long... and neither did you..." she looked up at Cat, "why'd you bail?"

Cat shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry .. I just-"

"about last night.." Sam cut her off.

Cat shook her head and started rambling, "I don't know! I'm sorry. I don't want to make things weird, but I really like you. And this is all happening so fast, and I don't know if I wanna take this any faster-"

"I like you Cat!" Sam yelled over her.

"you do?" She squeaked sitting beside Sam.

She nodded, "and it sounds like you like me too.."

"I do Sam, a lot. But I'm scared."

" I'm scared too." Sam confessed grabbing cat hand and holding it in hers.

Cat smiled liking the comfort.

Sam then kissed Cat's hand, " we don't have to go fast, we don't have to tell anyone , we don't even have to think about it.. We just do what our hearts tell us to do..."

A moment if thoughtful silence filled the air.

Then Cat leaned over and kissed Sam lightly then cuddled beside her, nuzzling her head on her shoulders and sitting in her arms.

"my heart says to love you Sam." Cat whispered.

Sam kissed the top of Cat's head and hugged her close.

"Me too , Cat. Me too."

(AN: it's overrrrrrrrr! There in loveeee yay! I might add on to the story like the everyday life of Sat or Cam I dunno..)


End file.
